Scars
by vintage.fashionista
Summary: She is the new girl running from her past. He is there to help her fight. Jason/Courtney. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Scars  
Author: Mic  
Pairings: Jason/Courtney  
Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: 746

Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or anything to do with it.

Summary: She is the new girl running from her past. He is there to help her fight. Jason/Courtney. AU.

Background: Jason and Courtney have never met. Courtney is new in town. So she was never married to A.J. Jason was married to Sam but they are getting a divorce.

Chapter 1

She was walking through the town of Port Charles trying to get a feel of what it was like. She needed to see if it would be a good place to settle down for a while. It was also a plus that she was 3,000 miles away from her past. Her past, the one thing she never wanted to relive but also the one thing she could never forget no matter how hard she tried. She got so caught up in the moment thinking about her past she wasn't paying any attention to where she was walking and ran right into her future even though neither one of them knew it.

Courtney: OH MY GOD, I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking.

Jason: It's ok. You look like you had something pretty important on your mind.

Courtney: Yeah, well I still should have been paying more attention.

Jason was just about to say something when his cell phone started ringing.

Jason: I'm sorry. I have to get this.

Courtney: It's ok. I have to get going anyway.

Courtney walks off leaving Jason there to answer his phone.

Jason: Morgan

_Sam: Jason where are you? You are usually home by now! Is something wrong? _

Jason: Sam, everything is fine. Where are you?

_Sam: I'm at the penthouse waiting for you._

Jason: I thought I asked you to leave?

_Sam: You only said that because you were angry I know you didn't really mean it. Jason when will you be home?_

Jason: I did mean it when I asked you to leave Sam. I can't forgive you for what you have done. I can't trust you either. Sam without trust we don't have anything.

_Sam: Jase, why don't you just come home and we talk about in person?_

Jason: No, Sam. When I get back to my penthouse, I want you to not be there.

With that Jason hung up the phone.

Jason turned around to walk off of the docks when he saw the blond beauty walking back down the steps.

Courtney: Hey, I'm sorry I hope you don't think I was eavesdropping on your conversation. I just forgot my purse. I must have dropped it when I ran into before.

Jason: No I didn't think that.

Courtney: Ok well I really better be going now.

Jason: You are new in town right?

Courtney: Yes I am.

Jason: Well some advice the docks can be kind of dangerous at nights

Courtney: I can take care of myself but I will keep it in mind.

Courtney: Bye

Jason: Bye

Tonight wasn't as bad as Courtney thought her first night in Port Charles would be. If only, she could forget why she was there.

The next day on her way to work Courtney was walking through the park when she heard a familiar voice. It was the man she kept running into but had no idea what his name was. She was standing there wandering what his name was when she heard him talking to someone. Her curiosity got the best of her. She walked up standing behind the bush to see who he was talking to.

Jason: Sam STOP! We are not going to get back together.

Sam: Jason please just let me explain.

Jason: No Sam. Get it through your head we will never ever be together.

After that Sam storms off and Jason rubs his face trying to get his temper back under control when Courtney comes out from behind the bush.

Courtney: Hi

Jason: Hey

Courtney: We really got to stop meeting like this.

While they were talking they hadn't heard Sam walk back up.

Jason smiles: Yeah people might start to suspect something.

Sam then walked off thinking she heard enough about Jason's affair with the strange blonde.

Courtney: So what are you doing out here?

Jason: I was on my way to work.

Courtney: Funny me too.

Jason: Well I have to get to work.

Courtney: yeah me too

Jason starts to walk off when he hears her voice.

Courtney: Wait! What is your name?

Jason: Jason. And yours?

Courtney: Courtney. It is nice meeting you.

Jason: You too

Courtney: I better get going. Don't want to be late on my first day.

Jason: No you wouldn't

Courtney: Bye

Jason: Bye

Jason was about to ask her where she worked when he realized she had left. Something about her intrigued him. He hoped to see her again soon.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Scars  
Author: Mic  
Pairings: Jason/Courtney  
Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: 898

Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or anything to do with it.

Summary: She is the new girl running from her past. He is there to help her fight. Jason/Courtney. AU.

Background: Jason and Courtney have never met. Courtney is new in town. So she was never married to A.J. Jason was married to Sam but they are getting a divorce.

Chapter 2

The whole time Courtney was walking to the studio she kept picturing Jason. She could not get him off of her mind and that scared her. She barely knew this guy and yet here she was thinking about him all the time. He had invaded her mind. She was so caught up in thinking about Jason she wasn't paying attention to where she was walking and almost ran into someone. Thankfully they stopped her before she had the chance to.

Ned: Courtney!

Courtney: Hi, what are you doing here?

Ned: Looking for you

Courtney: Well I am here. I'm sorry, am I late?

Ned: No, you're right on time.

Courtney: Come on Ned, let's do this

Ned: Yeah, I want you to meet Lois before we start

Courtney: I'm so excited to finally meet her.

Ned: She is excited to meet you too. Plus there is someone else who wants to meet you

Courtney: Who?

Ned: They want to hear you sing maybe for their club.

Courtney: Really? Isn't it a little early for that? I mean I just recorded the demo.

Ned: Normally it is but this is an old friend of mine.

Courtney: Ok, well let's go meet them.

Ned: Ok, follow me.

Courtney follows Ned curious as to who she is about to meet. As soon as Courtney walked through the door of B&B Records she couldn't believe who it was.

Courtney: Jason?

Jason: So you are the new talent Ned wants me to hire for the club.

Courtney: Yes I am.

Jason: I heard your demo it was great but if I am going to hire you for the club I have to hear you live.

Courtney: Ok. No problem.

Ned was surprised they already knew each other but was glad because it gave her a better chance of getting hired. He knew Jason would only employ someone he trusted and from the looks of it, it looked like he trusted her.

Ned: Are you ready Courtney?

Courtney: Yeah, Ned I'm ready.

Ned: Let's go then.

Court gets up on stage then she hears the music to her first demo and something came over her. She wasn't sure if it was happiness that her dreams were coming true or if it was Jason there listening or just relieve that she was 3,000 miles from her past. Maybe it was a little of everything.

She then started to sing.

You think you know me  
Word on the street is that you do  
you want my history  
what others tell you won't be true

I walked a thousand miles while everyone was asleep  
nobody's really seen my million subtleties

Got stains on my t-shirt and I'm the biggest flirt  
Right now I'm solo, but that will be changing eventually, oh  
Got bruises on my heart and sometimes I get dark  
If you want my auto, want my autobiography  
Baby, just ask me

I hear you talking  
Well, it's my turn now  
I'm talking back  
Look in my eyes  
So you can see just where I'm at

I walked a thousand miles to find one river of peace  
I walked a million more to find what fish is which

Got stains on my t-shirt and I'm the biggest flirt

Right now I'm solo, but that will be changing eventually, oh  
Got bruises on my heart and sometimes I get dark  
If you want my auto, want my autobiography  
Baby, just ask me

I'm the baddest girl in this messed up world  
I'm the crazy girl in this crazy world  
I'm a simple girl in a complex world  
A nasty girl, you wanna get with me?  
You wanna mess with me?

Got stains on my t-shirt and I'm the biggest flirt  
Right now I'm solo, but that will be changing eventually, oh  
I laugh more than I cry  
You piss me off, good-bye  
Got stains on my t-shirt and I'm the biggest flirt  
If you want my auto, want my autobiography  
Baby, just ask me

As Jason stood there listening to her sing, he watched as something about her changed. He couldn't place what it was but he was fascinated by her. He knew right then he was going to hire her to sing at the Cellar. Not just because she had an amazing voice but because he wanted to get to know her better.

After they were done at the studio Jason walked Court home. Most of the walk they were silent but it wasn't awkward it was comfortable. They each kept stealing glances of each other. Courtney was so happy Jason hired her. It was like she was floating. Before either knew it they were standing outside her door.

Courtney: Well, we're here

Jason: yeah we are

Courtney: I should go. I have a busy day tomorrow.

Jason: Yes, you do.

Courtney: Bye

Jason: Court Wait.

Courtney: Yes, Jason?

Jason: Will you go to dinner with me tomorrow?

Courtney: I would love to!

Jason: Ok, I will pick you up around seven.

Courtney: sure that sounds great

Jason: I'll see you then

Courtney: yeah goodnight

Jason: Goodnight

Courtney walked into her apartment happier then she had been in a longtime. She was in such a daze she barely heard the phone ring.

Courtney: Hello?

As soon as she picked up the phone and heard the voice on the other end she knew she was in trouble.

Lyrics from by: Ashlee Simpson


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Scars  
Author: Mic  
Pairings: Jason/Courtney  
Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: 786

Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or anything to do with it.

Summary: She is the new girl running from her past. He is there to help her fight. Jason/Courtney. AU.

Background: Jason and Courtney have never met. Courtney is new in town. So she was never married to A.J. Jason was married to Sam but they are getting a divorce.

Chapter 3

All day long Courtney cold not concentrate she kept thinking about that phone call.

_Flashback_

Courtney: Hello?

Man: Hello Court!

Courtney: How did you get this number?

Man: Court you know I have my ways.

Courtney: What do you want with me?

Man: I want you to come home.

Courtney: You know I can't do that.

Man: Then you leave me know choice.

Courtney: What do you mean?

Man: You will find out soon enough.

With that the line went dead.

_End Flashback_

She kept hearing his voice where ever she went and wondering what he meant. How he kept calling her Court; she hated that nickname except for when Jason said it. Jason. Jason was the one thing that was keeping her from going crazy. When she started dwelling one him calling she would think of Jason and their date that night. She was really excited about it. She was about to go get ready because it was starting to get late. She knew Jason would be there in about an hour.

She had just finished her hair when she heard a knock on the door. When she opened the door she was shocked at how good he looked. She had never seen him in anything other than jeans and a t-shirt but he looked incredible. He was wearing all black.

As soon as she opened the door he was sure he stopped breathing. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She was wearing a long black dress.

They were both shocked at how the matched each other without even talking about where they were going or what to wear.

Courtney: Hi.

Jason: Hi. You look beautiful.

Courtney: Thank You. You don't look so bad yourself.

Jason: Are you ready to go?

Courtney: Yeah just let me grab my purse.

Courtney was about to close the door when the phone started to ring. A flash of fear crossed her face which she covered up. But it didn't go unnoticed by Jason.

Jason: Are you going to get that?

Courtney: No let's go.

Jason took her lead and left but was curious about why she didn't want to pick it up. He decided he would let it go for tonight and enjoy himself. Once they were in the limo Courtney started to wonder where they were going.

Courtney: Where are we going?

Jason: It is a surprise!

Courtney: Can you give me a hint?

Jason: No! You just have to be patient.

After that the rest of the limo ride was silent. They finally reached their destination and Courtney was anxious to get out. She wanted to know what Jason had arranged. But when she went to open the door, Jason wouldn't let her.

Courtney: What? Aren't we here?

Jason: Yes, but first you have to put this on.

Jason then pulled out a blindfold.

Courtney: Why?

Jason: you wouldn't want to spoil the surprise. Now turn around.

Courtney did as she was told and turned around so Jason could blindfold her. As soon as Jason was done he opened the door and helped her out. He then led her down a path. It was a short walk to where they were going.

Jason: ok. We're here.

With that Courtney took off the blindfold and let out a small gasp. It was a spectacular view with picnic.

Courtney: where are we?

Jason: it's called vista point

Courtney: it is wonderful

Jason: come on let's eat

Jason guided her over to the blanket that was laid out for them.

Courtney: when did you do all of this?

Jason: today I wanted to do something special

Courtney: it is

They talked and laughed getting to know each other better. The end of the night came all too soon for both of them but the realized they both had a lot of work to do tomorrow for Courtney's debut as the singer of the Cellar.

Courtney: I had a great time.

Jason: me too.

Courtney: Goodnight, I will see you tomorrow

Jason: yeah, Goodnight

She was about to walk in her door and he was turning to leave but they both turned around a kissed each other. It was as if they both knew what the other was going to do. The kiss held so much passion and feeling. When they broke apart each of them were breathing irregular trying to catch their breath.

Together: Goodnight

Jason left and Courtney watched until she couldn't see him anymore. When she walked into her small apartment she noticed that her answering machine light was blinking like crazy. She decided to ignore it and go to sleep just to dream about that kiss. Anything else could wait until tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Scars  
Author: Mic  
Pairings: Jason/Courtney  
Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: 2,337

Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or anything to do with it.

Summary: She is the new girl running from her past. He is there to help her fight. Jason/Courtney. AU.

Background: Jason and Courtney have never met. Courtney is new in town. So she was never married to A.J. Jason was married to Sam but they are getting a divorce.

Chapter 4

Jason's POV

They had been going out for two months. Everything was going great for them. Sam started leaving Jason alone; Courtney hadn't gotten anymore calls, and business. Well business was unusual quite. Which would normally make Jason nervous but when he was with Courtney he didn't even think about it. He was just happy that he wasn't traveling that much because it meant he could spend more time with her. It was all great until he got the phone call. That one simple call changed his life forever and Courtney's. He still couldn't believe it. How was he supposed to do this? How was he supposed to tell Court, his love? Of course he hadn't told her he loved her and she hadn't said it either but they could tell by looking into each other's eyes. He didn't know how he was expected to tell her this news. How would she react? What would she say? Could she ever get past this? He was pulled out of his thoughts by the doorknob turning. She was here. It was time to tell her.

Courtney: Hey! What are you doing here? Not that I'm complaining.

Jason: Hi.

Courtney could tell something was wrong. She could read it on his face.

Courtney: What's wrong?

Jason: There is something I have to tell you.

Courtney: Ok. What is it?

Jason: I don't know how to say this. .

Courtney: Will you just tell me? You're starting to scare me.

Jason: We can't see each other anymore

Courtney: Why? I don't understand Jase.

Jason: Sam, she's pregnant with my child.

Courtney: Oh.

Jason: I have to be a father to this child.

Courtney: I understand

Jason: I'm sorry Court.

Courtney: Don't apologize. Could you just leave please?

Jason: Sure.

Courtney's POV

With that Jason walked out of my life. I was finally happy. I should have known this would happen whenever I'm happy it always gets ruined. I just need to be happy for him. Make sure I don't show him how much he really hurt me. I really just need, no don't think that way. So I did the one thing that I knew I turned on the radio and started singing. Singing was the one thing that always calmed me and kept me in control these days.

Cold in the Sun  
My feet on the ground  
A pale windless city  
A numbness for sound

I'll wait, back here  
or will you notice  
A moment in time  
A photograph lost here  
Since you were mine  
I'll wait back here  
or should I start pushing my way back  
Yeah...  
Should I start pushing my way back

I walk past your room  
A deep silhouette  
You're tired of racing  
I dont understand

I'll wait, back here  
Cold and beneath me  
A soaked cigarette

I'm asleep on a shoulder that I've never met  
I'll wait back here  
Or should I, start pushing my way back  
Yeah...  
Should I start pushing my way  
home

And I'm with all these women  
And I'm on the edge of my breath  
Ohh...  
And I'm thinking of leaving  
I could just lay down  
Lay down and freeze to death.  
Yeah...Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
Ohhh...

Cold in the Sun  
My feet on the ground  
A pale windless city  
A numbness for sound

When the song ended I found myself on the floor crying, crying over Jason having a baby with another woman. I wonder how far along she is. Did he cheat on me with her? Did they have one last fling before they separated? There were so many questions going through my head. I just wanted them to stop.

Courtney: Why? Did this have to happen?

I barely slept that night whenever I closed my eyes I kept picturing Jason and Sam together making their baby. After about an hour of trying to sleep I realized it was useless and I needed to do something. I vacuumed, cleaned the bathroom, and cleaned out the refrigerator. When there was nothing left to clean I picked up the phone and I almost called my past. I did it ten times and every time I realized that if I did call I would be putting myself in more pain then I was already in. So instead I started writing a new song. It was the best way to get my pain out. Plus I needed a new song to sing at the Cellar. I had to go tonight and I knew Jason would be there. How am I supposed to act around him?

Jason's POV

Whenever I closed my eyes her face would appear. I would wonder what she was doing. Was she sleeping, crying, or cleaning. She was probably cleaning that was what she always did when she got upset or stressed. She did it whenever she got one of those phone calls. She never would tell me who it was or what was about but I knew not to push it because if I did she would push me away. I didn't want it then and I didn't want it now, but I ruined it and she would probably never trust me again. She was so hurt when I told her I could read it on her face. Tonight would be the first time I would see her. How was I supposed to act around her?

On The Phone Somewhere

Sam: Ok, I did my part now it is time for you to do yours.

Man: You have to be patient.

Sam: If Jason ever finds out that I did this he would kill me and you!

Man: If I thought Morgan would figure out my plan I never would have contacted you.

Sam: Fine! Just hurry up all this waiting is making me nervous.

Man: Patience is a virtue Sam.

With that he hung up.

Sam: If you don't hurry up I will have to take this into my own hands.

Later That Night at the Cellar

I had already been there an hour and there was still no sign of her. What if I hurt her so much she doesn't show up? I was about to call her to see where she was when someone tapped me on my shoulder. I turned around and saw the last person I wanted to see here tonight.

Jason: Sam, why are you here?

Sam: I thought you might want some company.

Jason: I'm working.

Sam: I know how much you hate working here. I also know you are only doing it because

Carly was selfish enough to run off with Sonny and they both dumped everything on you.

Jason: Sam that is not why I am doing this.

Sam: It's okay Jason I know the truth.

Jason: You should be at home resting.

Sam: I don't want to. I want to spend time with my husband.

Jason: We are not married anymore.

Sam: Well soon we will be so we can raise our baby in a real loving family.

Jason: Sam, I do not love you anymore. I only came back because of the baby.

Sam: Jason you know that is not true. I know you love me.

Jason: You should go back to your apartment and rest.

Sam: Well actually I was thinking I could move back into the penthouse with you so you could be there to watch the baby grow.

Jason: I don't think that is a good idea.

Sam: But what if something goes wrong or the business gets dangerous who wouldn't want the baby to get hurt.

Jason: Fine you can move back in.

Sam throws her arms around me. I was trying to get them off of me but she wouldn't move.

Sam: Thank you so much.

My back was to the door so I didn't see her come in but Sam must of because all the sudden she kissed me. I pushed her off of me but it was too late she already saw.

Courtney's POV

I walked in and saw them kissing. I wanted to throw up but I quickly pulled myself together and walked up to them.

Courtney: Hi. Sorry I'm late.

Jason: That's okay.

Sam: Hi Courtney. It's good to see you again.

Courtney: Hi. Congratulations on the baby.

Sam: Thank you. Jason and I are so happy. We are even talking about getting married again. I just -

Sam was about to say something else when my phone ringed.

Courtney: I have to get this and go get ready.

I walked over to the corner to answer my phone to make sure no one could here.

Courtney: Hello.

Man: Hello beautiful.

Courtney: What do you want?

Man: I just wanted to make sure you are okay.

Courtney: I'm fine.

Man: That's good to here.

Courtney: Was there anything else you wanted?

Man: Why do you always think I have a hidden agenda?

Courtney: Because you usually do. Plus I haven't heard from you in like two months.

Man: This time I swear to you I don't.

Courtney: I have to go work now.

Man: Okay I will talk to you later.

Courtney: Please stop calling me.

I had to go get ready. I couldn't let him, Sam, or Jason to get to me. I had to be strong.

Jason's POV

I finally got Sam to leave. I watched Courtney the whole time she was on the phone. She looked tense. She always did whenever her phone rung but she would never tell me what it was about. I had to talk to her before she went on stage to tell her Sam was lying. She looked so hurt when Sam told her we were getting married and I could see the tears in her eyes when she walked away. I had to make sure she knew the truth.

Jason: Do you have a moment?

Courtney: Not really I need to get ready.

Jason: Courtney I need to make sure you understand something.

Courtney: I understand Jason. Really I do. You and Sam are getting married for your baby. You don't need to explain. I saw enough trust me. I need to go.

I should of stop Sam instead of letting her talk.

Courtney's POV

I needed to get out of here but I have fan's here. I can't disappoint them. I then heard them call me up on stage.

Courtney: Hello Everyone! I hope you are all having a great night. Here is my new song for you tonight.

You must understand how the touch of your hand  
Makes my pulse react  
That it's only the thrill of boy meeting girl  
Opposites attract  
It's physical  
Only logical  
You must try to ignore that it means more than that

What's love got to do, got to do with it  
What's love but a second hand emotion  
What's love got to do, got to do with it  
Who needs a heart when a heart can be broken

It may seem to you that i'm acting confused  
When you're close to me  
If i tend to look dazed i've read it someplace  
I've got cause to be  
There's a name for it  
There's a phrase that fits  
But whatever the reason you do it for me

What's love got to do, got to do with it  
What's love but a second hand emotion  
What's love got to do, got to do with it  
Who needs a heart when a heart can be broken

I've been taking on a new direction  
But i have to say  
I've been thinking about my own protection  
It scares me to feel this way

What's love got to do, got to do with it  
What's love but a sweet old fashioned notion  
What's love got to do, got to do with it  
Who needs a heart when a heart can be broken

Jason's POV

I stood there watching her sing. As I listened to the words I realized how much I hurt her. I really need to make sure she doesn't get hurt anymore but how do I do that? I was so lost in thought that I didn't realize the song had ended and she left the stage. I really needed to talk to her and this time I would make sure she listened to me.

Jason: Courtney.

Courtney: Yeah?

Jason: I need to talk to you.

Courtney: I think you already said enough the other night.

Jason: Will you please just listen to me?

Courtney: Sure but could you make it quick. I have someplace I need to be.

Jason: Sure. Sam and I are not getting married. We aren't even thinking about it.

Courtney: But she said.

Jason: I know what she said but Sam she's a lair. She betrayed me once I won't let her do it again. She thought we should and I said no. I refuse to marry her again.

Courtney: Ok. Is that all?

Jason: No it's not. When I left I could tell I hurt you and if I hadn't already known I would have learned tonight because of that song. I'm so sorry, I hurt you.

Courtney: I just don't understand why you would want to go back to her and raise your baby with her. You said it yourself she betrayed you and she lies. Do you even know if the baby is yours?

Courtney's POV

It came out before I could stop it. I was just so angry with her and him.

Courtney: I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that.

Jason: No, you have every right to. I mean I did say all of that.

Courtney: That still doesn't justify what I said. I shouldn't have questioned the paternity.

Jason: I need to go.

Courtney: Jason.

Jason: Yeah?

Courtney: There's one more thing.

Jason: What is it?

Courtney: I think you should start looking for someone else to sing. It's just too hard being here with you.

Jason: I understand.

Courtney: Goodbye

With that I kissed him on his cheek and left planning on never going back.

Lyrics thanks to Numbness for Sound by Howie Day and What's Love Got To Do by Tina Turner


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Scars  
Author: Mic  
Pairings: Jason/Courtney  
Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: 1,221

Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or anything to do with it.

Summary: She is the new girl running from her past. He is there to help her fight. Jason/Courtney. AU.

Background: Jason and Courtney have never met. Courtney is new in town. So she was never married to A.J. Jason was married to Sam but they are getting a divorce.

Chapter 5

Jason's POV

I watched her walk out the door and felt a part of myself leave too. At that moment I realized I may never get her back. The part that scared me the most was why it mattered so much. I love her. I love her with all my heart. How am I supposed to let her go? I had to raise my child with its mother. She did have a point. What if Sam was lying? What if this baby wasn't mine? I needed to make sure. I had to get Courtney back and I needed to tell her how I feel. I had to go after her.

When I walked out I could barely see from the rain that was coming down. I had to find her though. She needs to know how I feel. I ran down the street looking for her when I saw someone turn a corner. I could feel it was her.

Jason: Courtney! Courtney wait!

I saw her stop and I took that as a god sign.

Jason: Courtney.

Courtney: Jason. What are you doing out here?

Jason: I love you!

Courtney's POV

I heard him say the words but I couldn't believe it. He loves me? I had to make sure I wasn't making this up.

Courtney: What?

Jason: I love you Courtney. More than I have ever loved anyone.

Courtney: Oh Jason. I love you too.

I saw a look of relief come over his face. He then started to lower his and I raised mine up to meet his. We then stood there in the rain kissing. It felt like forever until I pulled away. He looked at me confused.

Courtney: Jason, we can't.

Jason: Why not Courtney? I love you and you love me. What else is there?

Courtney: Sam and your baby. I refuse to be the other woman. I can't do it.

I felt the tears well up in my eyes. I didn't want him to see me cry again so I did the first thing that came to mind. I ran.

Jason's POV

I saw the tears well up in her eyes. I then watched as she turned around and ran. It was tearing me up inside seeing that she refused to make herself vulnerable and let me see her cry. I knew that if I went after her she would only push me away. I wouldn't be able to handle that. I knew it was for the best if I just went home and talked to her tomorrow. Plus I really needed to talk to Sam.

I walked into the penthouse to see Sam pacing the living room. I had really wanted to wait until the morning to talk to her but she was up and now was as good a time as any.

Sam: Jason. You're home where have you been?

Jason: I was at work. What are you still doing up? I thought I told you to rest.

Sam: I did rest, but I wanted to talk to you.

Jason: I wanted to talk to you too.

Sam: Ok, well why don't you go first.

Jason: Ok. Why did you tell Courtney we were getting remarried?

Sam: Because we are.

Jason: No we aren't. I told you that and you still told her. Why?

Sam: She is going to take you away from our baby and I can't let that happen. Jase, I have to protect our child.

Jason: Courtney, would never take me away from my child.

Sam: How do you know? Are you even sure you can trust her?

Jason: Don't you dare try to act like you know who Courtney is!

Sam: Jason I am sorry. I didn't mean to upset you.

Jason: Yes you did. Just like tonight you tried to hurt Courtney by kissing me and making her think that we were getting married.

Sam: Jason just let me explain.

Jason: No Sam. I'm tired of your lies.

Sam: Jason.

Jason: Sam, I want a paternity test.

Sam: Jason, how could you even ask that?

Jason: I know you lie. Why wouldn't you do something like this to try and keep me?

Sam: Fine Jason. I'll have a paternity test done, but it will only prove you wrong.

Jason: Good. What did you want to tell me?

Sam: Nothing. I'm going to sleep.

The Next Morning

Courtney's POV

I woke up feeling more refreshed then I had in days. I felt like I could actually face the world. I decided staying in the apartment would ruin it so I decided to go get some coffee.

Kelly's

I ordered my coffee and was leaving when I bumped into someone.

Courtney: I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going.

Person: Courtney?

Until that moment I hadn't looked up to see who it was. I was shocked to say the least when they said my name. I was even more shocked when I realized who it was.

Courtney: Sonny, what are you doing here?

Sonny: Hello to you too Court.

Courtney: I was just so shocked to see you here.

Sonny: Yeah, well it has been a while since we talked.

Courtney: I'm sorry about that. I have had a lot going on.

Sonny: You look good though.

Courtney: I am.

Sonny: What have you been up to lately?

Courtney: Well, actually I had a contract with L&B Records to make a CD.

Sonny: Had, as in past tense. You know, I know the owner I could make them resign you.

Courtney: You always did try to look out and protect me.

Sonny: Yeah and it didn't work. You still got hurt.

Courtney: That wasn't your fault. How many times have I told you that?

Sonny: I will always partly blame myself for what happened.

Courtney: What are you doing here?

Sonny: I just got back in town. I run my business from here now.

Courtney: Ok well I have to….

Before she could finish, Jason walked in.

Jason: Sonny?

Sonny: Jason, hey I was just about to come by the penthouse to talk to you.

Jason: Ok, Are Carly and he boys back too?

Sonny: Yeah, she is.

Courtney: I have to get going.

Sonny: Ok, listen I will call you later and we can talk.

Courtney: Yeah, I would like that. Bye Sonny. Bye Jason.

Jason: You know Courtney?

Sonny: Yeah. Let's go talk about business.

Jason: Sure. We can go back to your penthouse.

Penthouse

Sonny: Carly went out with the boys. She should be back soon.

Jason: Yeah. I want to see them.

Sonny: Before we get to business there is something we need to talk about.

Jason: What is it?

Sonny: Courtney.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Scars  
Author: Mic  
Pairings: Jason/Courtney  
Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: 1,486

Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or anything to do with it.

Summary: She is the new girl running from her past. He is there to help her fight. Jason/Courtney. AU.

Background: Jason and Courtney have never met. Courtney is new in town. So she was never married to A.J. Jason was married to Sam but they are getting a divorce.

Chapter 6

Jason: What about Courtney?

Sonny: How do you know her?

Jason: She sang at the Cellar.

Sonny: That's it. You were only her boss.

Jason: No. I wasn't just her boss. We dated for a little while.

Sonny: Why aren't you anymore?

Jason: What's with the twenty questions Sonny?

Sonny: I just need to know so I can protect her.

Jason: Why would she need protecting?

Sonny: She didn't tell you about her past. Did she?

Jason: No, but I know something is happening.

Sonny: How do you know?

Jason: She gets these phone calls, but she never told me who it was or what they wanted. I knew that if I pushed her to tell me she would breakdown.

Sonny: Damn. I should have known.

Jason: Why? What's going on?

Sonny: She is the one that needs to tell you.

Jason: Sonny how do you know her?

Sonny: We both used to live in L.A. We lived across the hall from each other in the same apartment complex and we became friends.

Jason: So Courtney trusts you?

Sonny: She used to.

Jason: Listen there is something else you need to know.

Sonny: What is it?

Jason: The reason Courtney and I broke up was because Sam is pregnant and she says it is mine.

Sonny: What?

Carly: What?

Jason: Carly eavesdropping as usual.

Carly: Well Jase it's nice to see you too.

Jason: Yeah. Carly nice to see you.

Carly: So the little ho got herself knocked up. Jason you realize it might not be yours. I mean you finally came to your senses and divorced the slut.

Jason: Yeah, Carly I finally realized that.

Carly: You mean you actually believed her at first? God how did you live without me for a year?

Jason: Is that a question?

Carly: Never mind. So who is this Courtney you guys were talking about?

Jason: No one.

Carly: I know it wasn't about business because you would have been more careful on who walked in. So who is she?

Jason: Just a friend.

Sonny: Carly, we just got home. Why don't you wait to interrogate Jason until tomorrow?

Carly: Fine. I'll just go upstairs to make sure everything is set up for when my mom brings the boys back.

They waited to make sure Carly was upstairs to continue their conversation.

Sonny: You believed Sam that's why you broke up with Courtney.

Jason: Yeah but last night she agreed to a paternity test.

Sonny: Well she is either really confident that this baby is yours or she is working with someone who can change the results.

Jason: I think she's working with someone.

Sonny: What makes you think that?

Jason: This morning I heard her on the phone.

_Flashback _

_I was walking down the stairs when I heard Sam's voice. It made me wonder because Sam hates waking up in the morning. I looked around the corner and realized she was on the phone with someone. I walked down a few more steps making sure she didn't hear or see me. _

_Sam: What am I going to do?_

_Man: Sam, why couldn't you just be patient like I asked? _

_Sam: I don't know. I was just so nervous someone would figure it out. _

_Man: Well thanks to you they might. _

_Sam: But you have the resources to fix this. _

_Man: I'm not sure I am willing to use them on a piece of trash like you. _

_Sam: Please you have to help me. _

_Man: This is your last chance if you mess this up, I can't guarantee nothing will happen to you or your baby. _

_Sam: Ok just tell me were to meet you. _

_Man: The warehouse like usually. _

_Sam: Ok I'll see you soon._

_I heard the front door shut and I knew she had left to go meet this person._

_End Flashback _

Jason: I went to follow her, but I ran into you and Courtney.

Sonny: Ok well go talk to Stan and see if he can find anything on the phone call. Also have him tap your phone and her cell phone.

Jason: Ok I'll see you later. It's good that you guys are back.

Sonny: It's good to finally be home.

The Hospital

Sonny: Are you ready to do this?

Jason: Yeah. I need to know the truth.

Sonny: Where is Sam?

Jason: She should be here soon.

They sat their waiting for Sam to show up. She was already five minutes late.

Sam: Jason, I am so sorry I am late. I had bad morning sickness today. Sonny, your back.

Sonny: Yeah.

Jason: Let's just get this over with.

Sam: Ok

Sonny: Listen, I need to go see Bobbie.

Jason: I will let you know the results.

Jason and Sam walked off to get the test done. Sonny stood there waiting for a minute before he turned around to go find Bobbie. When he turned he bumped into someone, he looked up and immediately became concerned.

Sonny: Courtney, are you ok?

Courtney: Yeah Sonny. I was just here for a checkup.

Sonny: Did everything come back ok?

Courtney: Yeah, I'm just waiting for some test results.

Sonny: You sure you're ok.

Courtney: God Sonny! How many times do I have to tell you I am fine!

Sonny: Court, I didn't mean to make you so upset.

Courtney: I shouldn't have blown up at you. What are you doing here anyway?

Sonny: I came to talk to Bobbie, Carly's mom.

Courtney: Well I don't want to keep you.

Sonny: If you need someone to be with you when you get the results back….

Courtney: I don't. Sonny the always come back the same.

Sonny: I know they have every other time but what if this time is different.

Courtney: It can't be. It will be the same.

Sonny: Courtney…

Courtney: Sonny, please I can't do this.

Sonny: I understand but I will be here a little while longer. If you need anything call me.

Courtney: I will.

Sonny turned to walk away when he heard her call out for him.

Courtney: Sonny, wait.

Sonny: Yeah.

Courtney: I love you.

Sonny: I love you too.

They hugged and she kissed him on his cheek. He then left her all by herself.

Meanwhile Jason was in a little office sitting in an uncomfortable chair next to Sam waiting for the test results to come back.

Dr. Meadows: Thank you for your patience.

Jason: Do you have the results?

Dr. Meadows: Yes, I do Mr. Morgan.

Jason noticed how Sam hadn't said a word since they doctor came in. He could tell she was really nervous. She was biting the inside of her cheek and playing with her sleeves. He now knew for sure that he never should have trusted her.

Sam: Could you please just tell us the results?

Dr. Meadows: Well Ms. McCall, Mr. Morgan the results of the paternity test show that Mr. Morgan is not the father.

Sam: Are you sure?

Dr. Meadows: Yes, Ms. McCall.

Sam: There must be some mistake. I know Jason is the father.

Jason: Sam, stop lying.

Sam: Jason you have to believe me. I have only been with you there wasn't anyone else.

Jason: Sam can you say one honest thing. I am not this baby's father and I want nothing to do with you or your child.

Sam: Jason, please wait.

Jason walked off not wanting to hear any more of Sam's lies. He wanted to go find Courtney and tell her the good news. He was walking to the elevators when he saw her sitting there. She looked shock. He could tell something was wrong with her by the expression on her face. He cautiously walked over to her not wanting to scare her.

Jason: Courtney, are you ok?

Courtney: Jason, what are you doing here?

Jason: Sam had a paternity test.

Courtney: Oh.

Jason: It showed I wasn't the father. She lied about it.

Courtney: You must be happy.

Jason: Courtney, it means we can be together again.

Courtney: No, Jason we can't.

Jason: Why not?

Courtney: Jason there is just too much going on. I can't do this.

She got up to leave but Jason grabbed her arm and pulled her back down.

Jason: I am not giving up on us.

Courtney: You have to.

Jason: I love you Court. I can't live without you.

Courtney: You were going to before you found out Sam wasn't carrying your child.

Jason: Come on we both know that we didn't want that.

Courtney: I'm sorry Jason. I can't.

Courtney got up and ran off before Jason could stop her. He got up to leave and give her some space when he noticed she dropped a folder. He knew he should leave it but curiosity got the better of him. He opened the folder and couldn't believe what he was reading.

Jason: Oh my god!


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Scars  
Author: Mic  
Pairings: Jason/Courtney  
Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: 879

Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or anything to do with it.

Summary: She is the new girl running from her past. He is there to help her fight. Jason/Courtney. AU.

Background: Jason and Courtney have never met. Courtney is new in town. So she was never married to A.J. Jason was married to Sam but they are getting a divorce.

Chapter 7

Courtney got up and ran off before Jason could stop her. He got up to leave and give her some space when he noticed she dropped a folder. He knew he should leave it but curiosity got the better of him. He opened the folder and couldn't believe what he was reading.

Jason: Oh my god!

Courtney: What are you doing?

Jason: How could you not tell me?

Courtney: It isn't any of your business.

Jason: Courtney, you need someone to help you with this.

Courtney: Jason no, I don't need anyone's help.

Jason: How long have you known?

Courtney: Jason, just leave it alone.

Jason: I can't leave something this important alone.

Courtney: Can I just please have the folder?

Jason: Please let me help you.

Courtney: I don't want your help.

Jason: Court, you should not do this on your own.

Courtney: I have been for a while.

Jason: Does Sonny know?

Courtney: No, he doesn't and he can't find out.

Jason: Why not?

Courtney: I don't want anyone to know.

Jason: Courtney…

Courtney: Jase, please just forget you ever read that paper.

Jason: I can't do that.

Courtney: Why?

Jason: Because I love you.

Courtney: I am sorry Jason. I can't be with you.

Jason: Just let me help.

Courtney: I need to go.

Jason: Court…

But she had already left.

Penthouse 2

Jason sat there thinking about Courtney. He needed to figure out a way to help her. The only person he could think of was Sonny. But he knew that if he went to Sonny behind her back she would never forgive him. He had to get her back. He couldn't imagine his life without her in it. Every time he thought about the future he saw her face. The thought of her not being in it scared him to death. He had to do it though even if she hated him for it.

Jason: Sonny.

Sonny: Jason what do you need?

Jason: I need to talk to you about something.

Sonny: What is it?

Jason: Courtney.

Sonny could tell by Jason's face something was wrong. Did Jason see her in the hospital? Had he found out? Sonny knew he should have stayed with her even though she didn't want his help. She never wanted anybody's help.

Sonny: What about her?

Jason was about to tell him but he couldn't break her trust like that.

Jason: Will you talk to her?

Sonny: Why? Is something wrong with her?

Jason: Sonny, please just go talk to her.

Sonny: Sure, no problem.

Jason left knowing he had done the right thing. He just hoped Sonny could get through to her and help.

Docks

Sonny left soon after Jason to go find Courtney. He had looked everywhere, Kelly's, her apartment, the hospital. He couldn't find her. He was now looking the last place he could think of before he went home to call Meyer to start looking for her. He was surprised to see her sitting on the docks with her feet over the edge. She just kept staring out at the water swinging her legs back and forth. She looked like a little girl. Sonny walked up behind her careful not to scare her. He got to her and sat down next to her. He looked at her waiting for her to talk. Sonny knew it was best to wait for her. She would open up eventually. After sitting there for over an hour she finally spoke.

Courtney: Sonny, I don't know what to do?

Even while she talked she never once looked at him. She just kept staring at the water and swinging her legs.

Sonny: What did the doctors say?

Courtney: If I don't have the operation. I will die.

Sonny: So it has spread?

Courtney: To my liver.

Sonny: Courtney, I am so sorry.

Courtney: I don't know what to do. The only person I know who can help me is him. I can't call him and ask him to do this.

Sonny: You have to.

Courtney: I can't do this again. It was suppose to be a simple check up. They were supposed to say I was in remission still.

Sonny: What if I can find someone else to give you part of their liver?

Courtney: Sonny, how would you do that?

Sonny: I will find a way but if I found someone would you accept it?

Courtney: Yes, I have too much to live for.

Sonny: Are you talking about Jason?

Courtney: God, I love him so much.

Sonny: He is worried about you.

Courtney: Did he tell you?

Sonny: No, but he told me to come find you.

Courtney: I didn't want him to find out.

Sonny: He loves you. He can help you through this if you let him.

Courtney: I can't let what happen last time happen again.

Sonny: It won't. I promise.

Courtney: You said that last time.

Sonny: Courtney, you have to believe in love again.

Courtney: I do. Can you take me to Jason?

Sonny: Of course but first I need to tell you something.

Courtney: What?

Sonny: You will beat the cancer. I know it. You're a fighter.

Courtney: Thank you Sonny. Can we go see Jason now?

Sonny: Right this way.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Scars  
Author: Mic  
Pairings: Jason/Courtney  
Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: 1,070

Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or anything to do with it.

Summary: She is the new girl running from her past. He is there to help her fight. Jason/Courtney. AU.

Background: Jason and Courtney have never met. Courtney is new in town. So she was never married to A.J. Jason was married to Sam but they are getting a divorce.

Chapter 8

Sonny walked Courtney up to Jason's door. He wanted to make sure she didn't back out at the last minute and run away from him again. She knocked on the door. She waited a few minutes and when he didn't answer she knocked again a little louder this time. A few seconds later Jason opened the door. Jason was shocked to see Sonny and Courtney there. After a second he took a step back letting her into his penthouse. Sonny walked away knowing they had long road ahead of them.

Jason wasn't sure what to say. The last thing he expected was to find her outside his door. Courtney stood there staring at the fireplace for a minute then finally turned around to face him. She looked up at his face and saw the shock.

Courtney: If you want me to leave I can.

Jason: No, I don't.

Courtney: I am sorry I pushed you away. I just didn't know what else to do.

Jason: Courtney, you have to trust me to stand by you.

Courtney: I know but with this whole Sam mess and then me finding out my cancer came back, I just didn't know what to do.

Jason could see the tears welling up in her eyes. He walked up to her and pulled her into a hug. It felt so good to have her back in his arms. He wanted to hold her forever.

Jason: I love you and I will never leave or give up.

Courtney: I love you too.

Courtney just wanted to be in his arms and feel safe again. She walked back into his arms. She just needed him to comfort her. He walked them over to the couch and sat down with him next to her. Her head was on his chest and he was kissing her temple. Neither one of them were sure how long they stayed like that. Courtney picked her head up and looked in his eyes.

Courtney: Jason.

Jason: Yeah?

Courtney: I don't know what to do. What if they don't find a liver?

Jason: I won't let that happen. I promise.

Courtney: You can't promise that.

Jason: I will do everything in my power to help you get through this.

Courtney: I love you so much.

He then kissed her with all the passion he felt towards her to make sure she believed him.

Jason: I love you too.

Courtney: Jason there is so much I have to tell you.

Jason: Later right now I just want to feel you in my arms.

Courtney: I missed you so much.

Jason: Me too.

They had been sitting on the couch in each other's arms for hours just listening to each other breath. It was the most comforting thing in the whole world to both them. After while Courtney realized that now was the time to tell Jason everything. It was now or never.

Courtney picked her head up of his shoulder and looked into his eyes. She hoped this wouldn't ruin their relationship.

Courtney: Jason, I need to tell you about my past.

Jason was about to respond when the both heard a cell phone ringing. Jason knew this wasn't a good time so he was just going to ignore it until he heard her say.

Courtney: Aren't you going to get that?

Courtney knew he was just going to let it ring. But she still needed some time to figure how she wanted to tell him. She felt like the biggest coward for pushing him away. She listened to what he was saying.

Jason: Yeah?

Sonny: I need you to go to the warehouse. Someone tried to break in.

Jason: Right now?

Sonny: Is that a problem?

Jason looked at Courtney and saw how deep in thought she was. She probably needed some time before she told him about her past.

Jason: No, it's not a problem.

Sonny: Ok, check in later.

Jason hung up the phone and turned around to face Courtney.

Courtney: You have to go?

Jason: Yeah. It shouldn't take me that long.

Courtney: It is ok.

Jason: I will be back soon.

Courtney: Be safe. Ok? I love you.

Jason: I will. I love you too.

They walked over to each other and looked into each other's eyes. She smiled at him and gave him a passionate kiss which left both of them breathless.

Courtney: You should go.

Jason: I will be home soon.

With one more kiss Jason was out the door leaving Courtney standing in the middle of the room wondering what she was supposed to do next.

Courtney was about walk up stairs to go take a nice warm relaxing bath when she heard a knock on the door. This was Jason's penthouse and she wasn't sure if she should answer it or not. She decided not to and continued up the stairs. When the knocking got louder it started to frustrate her. She ran down the stairs opened the door and was shocked at what she saw.

Courtney: What are you doing here?

Alcazar: I needed to see you.

Courtney: Why?

Alcazar: I want you to come back home.

Courtney: I am home.

Alcazar: Come on…

Jason: Alcazar, what are you doing here?

Alcazar: Mr. Morgan, I was just introducing myself to your friend.

Jason: You aren't welcome here.

Alcazar: I heard someone tried to break in to your warehouse. I hope everything is ok.

Jason: You need to leave.

Alcazar: Mr. Morgan, I will see you soon. It was nice meeting you.

Jason did not like the way Alcazar was looking at Courtney.

Courtney: Jason, are you going to say anything?

Jason: I need to go check in with Sonny.

Courtney: Jason, wait.

Jason: What is it?

Courtney: I don't know how to say this.

Jason: Courtney will you please tell me.

Courtney: I….I…..I love you.

Jason: I love you too. Is that all?

Courtney: Yeah, go see Sonny.

Jason: It won't take long.

Courtney: I will be fine.

Jason left to go see Sonny. Courtney sat down on the couch wondering why Alcazar wanted her to go with him. She had to find out. So she picked up the phone and dialed on all too familiar number.

Courtney: I need to see you.

Alcazar: Meet on the docks in ten minutes.

Courtney: Ok. I will be there.

Courtney grabbed her coat and was out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Scars  
Author: Mic  
Pairings: Jason/Courtney  
Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: 955

Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or anything to do with it.

Summary: She is the new girl running from her past. He is there to help her fight. Jason/Courtney. AU.

Background: Jason and Courtney have never met. Courtney is new in town. So she was never married to A.J. Jason was married to Sam but they are getting a divorce.

Chapter 9

Courtney got to the docks in record time. When she got there he was already standing there waiting for her. He looked exactly the same as the last time she saw him. He hadn't changed a thing.

Courtney: Lorenzo. Why did you come here?

Lorenzo: Court, you need to come home with me.

Courtney: Why? Give me one good reason as to why I should. I have a life here. One I actually like and people that care about me.

Lorenzo: You mean Mr. Morgan. You have fallen for him haven't you?

Courtney: I love him.

Lorenzo: You used to love me.

Courtney: Things have changed.

Lorenzo: I still love you.

Courtney: Why did you really come here?

Lorenzo: I want you back. I love you Court.

Courtney: Don't call me that.

Lorenzo: Please just hear me out.

Courtney: I can't I need to go. Please leave town, forget you ever knew me.

Lorenzo: You know I can't do that. I love you and deep down you know you love me too.

Courtney: You broke my heart into a thousand pieces. I could never love you again.

Courtney walked off the docks feeling as if a weight had been lifted. She needed to tell Jason about Lorenzo before he found out from someone else. She walked into the dark penthouse wondering where Jason was. She thought that he might still be at Sonny's so she went to see.

Sonny: Hey Courtney! What are you doing here?

Courtney: Is Jason here? He wasn't at home.

Sonny: No, he left about twenty minutes ago.

Panic over took Courtney as she thought of the worst thing possible. What if he had been on the docks and heard her conversation with Lorenzo? Sonny saw the panic on her face and wondered what was happening.

Courtney: Sonny I need to ask you something?

Sonny: Anything.

Courtney: Did you call anyone back in California and tell them about me being sick again?

Sonny: No. I didn't tell anyone. Why what is wrong?

Courtney: Lorenzo is here.

Sonny: I know.

Courtney: How did you know?

Sonny: Jason told me. Alcazar was at the penthouse when he got home.

Courtney: Did you tell him the real reason Alcazar was there?

Sonny: No, but you need to. He deserves to know the truth.

Courtney: I know. I just hope he comes home soon.

Soon after Courtney left Sonny's penthouse and went back to Jason's. Sonny was standing by the window when he heard Carly coming down the stairs.

Carly: Who was that woman that was just here?

Sonny: Courtney.

Carly: You mean your sister Courtney?

Sonny: Yes.

Penthouse 2

When Courtney got back to the penthouse she saw Jason's leather jacket on the chair which meant he was home. It was time to tell him everything.

Courtney: Jason!

Jason walked out from the kitchen with a beer in his hand. He could tell she had something important to tell him.

Jason: Hey.

Courtney: We need to talk.

Jason: Ok, about what?

Courtney: I have to tell you the whole truth.

Jason: About what?

Courtney: Alcazar.

Jason: What about him?

Courtney: I know him.

Jason: How? Did he threaten you?

Courtney: No, he didn't

Jason: Then how.

Courtney: W…W…We dated.

Jason was shocked to say the least. Courtney. His Courtney dated that monster. He didn't understand why she would do that.

Courtney: Actually we um we lived together for a little while.

Jason: Why?

It was the only thing he could say.

Courtney: I loved him.

Jason: Is that why he came to town?

Courtney: Yes, he wants me back but I would never go back to him.

Jason: Why? Why wouldn't you go back to him?

Courtney: He broke my heart.

Jason: How?

Courtney wasn't sure she could tell him that yet. She wasn't ready to talk about it. It hurt so much just to think about it.

Jason watched the different emotions come over her face. He could see the sadness, the pain, but most of all the anger.

Courtney: I can't tell you yet but I promise I will tell you as soon as I am ready. It is just too painful.

Jason knew she was telling the truth.

Jason: Ok. Where were you when I got back?

Courtney: I went to see Sonny. There is something else I need to tell you.

Jason: What is it?

Courtney: It is about Sonny.

Jason: What about him?

Courtney: He is my brother.

Jason was stunned that was the last thing he expected.

Penthouse 4

Carly: What was she doing here?

Sonny: Someone from her past came back.

Carly: Who?

Sonny: Lorenzo Alcazar.

Carly: Why is that so bad?

Sonny: He changes her and if he stays he will ruin Courtney and Jason's relationship.

Carly: I don't understand.

Carly had never met Courtney but knew all about her. From what she heard Courtney had a lot of scars from her past.

Sonny: Alcazar is like a drug for Courtney. I don't think I can stop it this time.

Carly: Well maybe if you, Jason and I are there for her we can stop it.

Sonny: It is not that simple.

Carly: Why not?

Sonny: She is too stubborn telling her she can't have him makes her want him more and she will do anything to get to him.

Carly: That was before she had Jason.

Sonny: I just hope she tells Jason everything about their relationship.

Carly: Why wouldn't she?

Sonny: Because she thinks it will change the way he sees her.

Carly: Why?

Sonny: Carly there is so much that I haven't told you about her or our past.

Carly: You can tell me now.

Sonny: No, I can't not without her permission.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Scars  
Author: Mic  
Pairings: Jason/Courtney  
Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: 1,170

Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or anything to do with it.

Summary: She is the new girl running from her past. He is there to help her fight. Jason/Courtney. AU.

Background: Jason and Courtney have never met. Courtney is new in town. So she was never married to A.J. Jason was married to Sam but they are getting a divorce.

Chapter 10

Penthouse 2

Jason was stunned that was the last thing he expected.

Jason: What?

Courtney: Sonny is my brother.

Jason: Why didn't he tell me?

Courtney: The last time I saw Sonny in L.A. I told him I never wanted anything to do with him or his business. I hated him. I acted like I didn't have a brother and I told him to act like he never had a sister.

Jason: What made you hate him so much?

Courtney: Lorenzo.

Jason: It always goes back to him doesn't it?

Courtney: Yes, most of my past does.

Jason: What did Alcazar do?

Courtney: Sonny took me away he basically kidnapped me. He wanted me to see who Alcazar really was. So he took me to a warehouse on the edge of town. He had put tape of my mouth and we were in a dark corner. I could barely see. Then I saw people moving and heard voices. One of the voices was Lorenzo. He was yelling at someone about betrayal I couldn't really understand what he was saying but all the sudden I heard two gunshots.

Courtney stopped she wasn't sure she could do this. She knew Jason deserved to know. It was just so painful to remember.

Jason could tell this was painful for her to relive but he needed to know everything about hers and Alcazars past if he wanted to protect her from him.

Jason: What happened after the gunshots?

Courtney: I punched Sonny in the face, took the tape of my mouth and ran to him. I had to make sure he wasn't hurt. When I ran out he was shocked to see me.

_Flashback_

Courtney: Lorenzo! Are you ok?

Alcazar: Court? What are you doing here?

Courtney looked him over to see if she could tell if he was hit. She didn't see any blood and took that as a good sign.

Courtney: Sonny brought me. He wanted me to see the real you.

Alcazar: Courtney you shouldn't be here. You need to leave.

Courtney: Why? I don't understand.

Alcazar: This is part of my life that you can't be involved in. You need to forget what you say and if anyone asks you act like you were with me all night. No matter what.

Courtney: You shot him.

Alcazar: Yes, I did.

Courtney: Why? What did he do?

Alcazar: I can't tell you. You need to leave before anyone sees you.

Courtney: I don't want to leave without you.

Alcazar: Where is Sonny?

Sonny: I am right here.

Courtney: Please Lorenzo just come with me.

Alcazar: I need you to go home. Please Courtney, just do this for me.

Courtney: Fine, just call when you leave.

Courtney walked up to Lorenzo and grabbed his face. She brought his face down to hers and kissed him with as much passion as she could muster.

Courtney: I love you.

Alcazar: I'll talk to you later.

_End Flashback_

Courtney: I still don't know why he shot that guy or what happened after I left.

Jason: That explains part of it but why do are you still mad at Sonny?

Penthouse 4

Carly: I understand that you can't tell me parts of her past but why not yours?

Sonny: It is all related. Listen I have to go see someone I'll be back soon.

Carly: You're going to go see Alcazar, aren't you?

Sonny: Don't worry I'll be back later. I love you.

Carly: I love you too.

Lorenzo's Penthouse

Lorenzo was sitting at his desk looking at a picture. It was something he would keep forever whether she was with him or not. They had been through so much together. Good and bad things but they evened each other out. They were good for each other. He believed that and he would make her see it again. He was pulled out of his thoughts by the knocking at his front door. He got up and answered and was not at all surprised to see Sonny standing there.

Alcazar: Corinthos.

Sonny: Alcazar.

Alcazar: Come on in.

Sonny walked in and took in his surroundings. It was dark just like the man who owned it.

Alcazar: What are you doing here?

Sonny: You know exactly why I am here.

Alcazar: Courtney.

Sonny: You need to stay away from her. She has her life together now. She is actually happy.

Alcazar: She was happy with me.

Sonny: You twisted her brain and made her hate everyone she cared for.

Alcazar: I showed her the truth about everyone. Just like you tried to show her the truth about me.

Sonny: It would have worked too if you hadn't lied every time you saw her after that.

Alcazar: Do you not remember what happened that night?

Sonny: I remember it like it was yesterday.

_Flashback_

Courtney: I love you.

Alcazar: I'll talk to you later.

They waited until they were sure she had left before they started talking.

Sonny: I don't want you near my sister.

Alcazar: That isn't your choice.

Sonny: I don't want this life to touch her.

Alcazar: You seem to forget you are in this life. You being her brother puts her at risk.

Sonny: I will not do what you want and I will not have my sister be a part of it.

Alcazar: Putting drugs out is the only way to gain power. Don't you want power?

Sonny: Drugs is not the answer Lorenzo.

Alcazar: Actually it is the only answer.

Sonny: We can find another way.

Alcazar started pacing if he didn't convince Sonny soon they would come after him, Courtney, and Sonny. Everyone was in danger if this didn't happen, especially Courtney. Courtney was the reason he was doing this. There was only one way to do this. Alcazar turned around gun in hand and pointed it straight at Sonny's heart.

Sonny: What the hell are you doing?

Alcazar: Sonny we have to. There is no other way.

Sonny: Lorenzo put the gun down.

Alcazar: You don't understand I have to do this for Courtney.

Sonny: By killing her brother and your best friend.

Alcazar: If we don't do this they will kill her, then you, then me.

Sonny: Who?

Alcazar: Morales.

Sonny: Ok. We can deal with this just put the gun down.

Alcazar: I'm so sorry Sonny but I have to do this.

BANG

Sonny stood there shocked his best friend had just shot him.

_End Flashback_

Sonny: I will always remember the day my best friend betrayed me.

Alcazar: I did it to protect Courtney.

Sonny: That's bullshit and we both know it. You didn't do it to protect her. You did it to have control over her.

Alcazar: I loved her, I still do and I will do anything to be with her.

That pushed Sonny over the edge he would not let Alcazar break Courtney's heart again. Sonny walked up to him punched him square in the jaw. Alcazar stumbled backwards.

Sonny: You don't go anywhere near her.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Scars  
Author: Mic  
Pairings: Jason/Courtney  
Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: 1,429

Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or anything to do with it.

Summary: She is the new girl running from her past. He is there to help her fight. Jason/Courtney. AU.

Background: Jason and Courtney have never met. Courtney is new in town. So she was never married to A.J. Jason was married to Sam but they are getting a divorce.

Chapter 11

_Penthouse 2_

Courtney: I still don't know why he shot that guy or what happened after I left.

Jason: That explains part of it but why are you still mad at Sonny?

Courtney: My relationship with Sonny was never the same after that night. I blamed Sonny for making Lorenzo shoot that guy. I blamed him for everything that started to go wrong in mine and Lorenzo's relationship.

Jason: What happened?

Courtney: After I left I went back home and packed up my things. While I was packing Sonny came home and I saw blood on his shirt.

Jason: Whose blood was it?

Courtney: I assumed it was Lorenzo's. I was so mad. I couldn't understand why Sonny would shoot his best friend. I….

Jason: Wait….best friend?

Courtney: Yeah. Sonny and Lorenzo were inseparable when they were younger all through junior high and high school.

Jason: What happened after that?

Courtney: I started yelling at Sonny. Asking how he could shoot Alcazar. I just kept saying it over and over again. Sonny told me he didn't shoot Lorenzo that Lorenzo shot him.

_Flashback_

_Courtney: No, that is impossible. He would never shoot you. He doesn't even own a gun. You do. _

_Sonny: Courtney, you have to listen to me. Lorenzo and I have become involved in some dangerous business. A business that could hurt you and would never look back or feel bad about it. _

_Courtney: What are you talking about? Like the mob? _

_Sonny: Yes. _

_Courtney: No, Lorenzo would never hurt people like that. You…you put him up to this, _

_Sonny: Court, I swear to you it was his idea. _

_Courtney: I have to go. You…you disgust me._

_End Flashback_

Jason: You went to Alcazar's didn't you?

Courtney: Yes. I had to find out if what Sonny said was true.

Jason: What did Alcazar say?

Courtney: The complete opposite of what Sonny said.

Jason: Who did you believe?

Courtney: Lorenzo. He was the love of my life at least that is what I thought back then. I mean I loved him with everything I had. I couldn't even imagine him lying to me.

Jason: What about the gun shot? What did he say about that?

Courtney: That Sonny pulled a gun on him and it was self defense. He said if he didn't shoot Sonny, Sonny would have shot him.

Jason sat there taking in everything she had just said when they heard a phone ringing. Jason answered the phone and Courtney knew that it was business. She was pretty sure he was going to leave.

Jason: Hey Court I have to go but I'll be back soon.

Courtney: Ok.

Jason: Are you going to be ok?

Courtney: Yeah. I will fine. I'll probably just take a bath and relax.

Jason: If you need anything call me, alright?

Courtney: Alright.

Jason bent down and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips then he was out the door. Courtney was walking up the stairs when she heard a knock on the door. She didn't really want to talk to anyone so she continued up the stairs. She was almost to the top when the knocking became louder. She walked back down and opened the door.

Courtney: Carly.

Carly: Hey Courtney.

Courtney: What are you doing here?

Carly: Well I wanted to get to know my sister in law better. I mean I have been married to your brother for 3 years now and we have never met face to face.

Courtney: Come on in.

Carly walked through the door and was shocked to see Jason's penthouse redecorated.

Carly: I love what you did to the place.

Courtney: Thanks.

Carly: How are you?

Courtney: What do you mean?

Carly: Well Sonny told me you were sick and that Alcazar came to town.

Courtney: You know about Lorenzo?

Carly: Well some of it.

Courtney: Oh.

Carly: If you ever need anyone to talk to I am just across the hall.

Courtney: That is really nice of you.

Carly: I mean it.

Courtney walked over to the couch and sat down. Carly wasn't sure if she should follow or not. Courtney looked really upset. Carly thought maybe she just need some time alone so she turned around and was about to walk to the door when she heard Courtney's voice.

Courtney: I just I don't know how to tell Jason.

Carly: Tell Jason what?

Courtney: I mean I have told him a lot but I have left one thing out, one really important thing. I'm not sure how he will react. I can't lose him. I need him like I need air.

Carly: What is it you can tell me?

Carly could see the tears running down Courtney's cheeks and knew that something was wrong.

Carly: You can tell me. I promise I won't tell Jason.

Courtney: I was pregnant with Lorenzo's baby.

_**Docks**_

Jason walked down the steps onto the docks. He saw Sonny pacing and knew something was wrong.

Jason: Sonny.

Sonny: Jason I need you to take care of a problem.

Jason: What problem? Alcazar?

Sonny: Yes, he needs to disappear tonight.

Jason: Why? What happened?

Sonny: I went to see him. I told him to leave town to forget my sister ever existed. He told me he still loves her and would do anything to be with her. I will not let him ruin my sister again.

Jason: How did he ruin her?

Sonny: She should be the one to tell you.

Jason: Sonny, I can't take much more of this. I keep finding out things about her past and Alcazar. It just keeps getting worse. I'm not sure how much more I can take.

Sonny: Listen she probably hasn't told you this because it is really painful for her. I bet she wasn't sure how you would take. I'm sure she is trying to protect you.

Jason: Sonny, please tell me.

Sonny: She was pregnant.

Jason: What? Where is the baby now?

Sonny: It was never born.

Jason: Why not? What did Alcazar do?

Sonny: He got drunk one night and Courtney had just found out she was pregnant. She was so happy. She even called me to tell me. She went back to their apartment and he was drunk. She told him and he wasn't happy. She ran upstairs to pack her stuff. She was finally leaving. She called me and asked if she could stay with me. She was walking out of the room and he was standing their waiting for her. She started walking down the stairs when he pushed her. I had gone to make sure something like that didn't happen. I saw him push her. I called for the ambulance. They took her to the hospital and told me she had lost the baby. When she woke up she didn't remember being pregnant. The only thing she remembered was her hate for me and her love for Alcazar.

Jason: So he killed their baby and got away with it?

Sonny: For awhile. I tried telling her the truth but she wouldn't listen. She only listened to the lies Alcazar told her.

Jason: I got to go.

Sonny: Where are you going?

Jason: For a ride. I just need to clear my head.

Penthouse 2

Carly: You can tell me. I promise I won't tell Jason.

Courtney: I was pregnant with Lorenzo's baby.

Carly: You…You were pregnant.

Courtney: Yeah, but I lost the baby.

Carly: Oh my god Courtney. I am so sorry.

Courtney: It's ok. I…I just don't know how Jason will take it. I mean he has been great through everything else I have told him but this…this is so different.

Carly: I have known Jason a long time and he will be there for you and support you. You just have to trust him.

Courtney: I know. It's just maybe I should what a little while I mean after everything I have told him. It is just a lot to take in.

Carly: I understand where you are coming from but if you keep this secret it will only grow and eat at you. Jason won't understand.

Courtney: Ok. I will tell him but right now I am hungry let's get something to eat.

Carly: I can always go for food.

Courtney got up and started walking toward the kitchen when she felt really light head. Carly saw her stop but wasn't sure what was happening. Carly was about to ask when she saw Courtney fall. She rushed over to Courtney to see what happened.

Carly: Get up….Please…..Oh god.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Scars  
Author: Mic  
Pairings: Jason/Courtney  
Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: 1,005

Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or anything to do with it.

Summary: She is the new girl running from her past. He is there to help her fight. Jason/Courtney. AU.

Background: Jason and Courtney have never met. Courtney is new in town. So she was never married to A.J. Jason was married to Sam but they are getting a divorce.

Chapter 12

Everything happened so fast. One second everything was fine. The next everything was so wrong. Carly saw Courtney drop to the floor. From there everything was a blur. Calling the paramedics, Sonny, and Jason. Driving to the hospital, Carly was freaking out. This was her sister-in-law. The love of her best friend. What if something was seriously wrong? Carly knew that Courtney had cancer, but she had been fine before she fell. It couldn't have gotten that bad that fast right? Carly had no idea what was going to happen and that scared her the most.

Carly rushed into the hospital to find where they took Courtney. Just as the nurse pointed her in the right direction Sonny and Jason came storming in. Both looked terrified.

"Carly, what the hell happened?" Sonny snapped at his wife. He knew he shouldn't be so hard on her it wasn't her fault. But his sister was lying in a hospital bed somewhere and he had no idea why.

"Oh, Sonny. We were just talking and we got up to go get some food from the kitchen. All of the sudden she was on the floor. I don't know what happened. She was fine and then she wasn't." By the end of telling Sonny and Jason what happened she was crying.

Sonny grabbed her and pulled her in for a comforting hug. Jason just stood by and listened. He needed her. She had to be ok. This was not how it was going to end. They just got each other back and were working through everything.

"Jason, she is in room 987. They said she could have one visitor at a time." That was all Jason really needed to hear from Carly. Jason took off down the hall towards Courtney's room.

He silently opened the door. She looked so helpless lying there with tubes coming from every direction. He took a seat next to her bed and grabbed her pale hand into his. He gently brought it to his lips and placed a small kiss on it. "Courtney, you need to wake up. I need for you to be ok. I love you. I can't lose you. You are my life. I cannot imagine my life without you. So will you please just open your eyes and let me know I have nothing to worry about. I know I'm not good at expressing my feelings, but I'm really trying here. I'm nothing without you." As Jason finished his speech a single tear slid out of his eyes.

It had been three hours since Courtney was brought to the hospital. Sonny and Carly stayed in the waiting room while Jason was with Courtney. The doctors had told them that Courtney's blood sugar and white blood cell count had dropped. Both caused her to faint. They had given her some drugs to help raise the blood count and that was why she had not woken up yet. The doctors had reassured everyone that Courtney would be fine, but she needed to start chemo, radiation, and get the liver transplant as soon as possible.

"Jason." The sound was so soft he thought he imagined it at first. "Jason." It was a little louder and stronger this time.

"Yeah, I'm right here." He was so relieved to see her blue eyes looking back at him.

"What happened?"

"Your blood sugar and your white blood cell count dropped. You fainted. The doctors gave you something to help raise your white blood cell count."

Courtney had been in and out of the hospital enough times to know that what they gave her was just a temporary fix. In her case very temporary. "When can I leave?"

"They want you to stay overnight just to make sure. I need to go tell Sonny and Carly that you're awake. They will want to see you." Jason quickly leaned over the bed and gave her a gentle, soft kiss.

Courtney laid there thinking about what was coming in the next couple months. She had been through it before. This time was different though. She knew that if she didn't get the transplant she would die. Courtney wasn't going to let that happen. She had too much to live for. She knew what she was going to have to do.

Sonny, Carly, and Jason entered her room. Sonny rushed to her and gave her a huge hug. "I was so worried. You know we will fight this. Just like last time."

"Sonny, you know just like I do that this is completely different than last time. I wouldn't be in the hospital this soon if it was like before. You cannot always save me." Courtney was getting frustrated. Nobody could fix her. Actually, that wasn't entirely true. There was one person who could.

Carly could tell that Courtney was getting worked up and Sonny was not helping. "I was so scared when I saw you fall. I'm so happy you are ok, but you probably need your rest so we will leave. We'll come visit you in the morning."

Sonny gave Carly a look that told her he didn't want to leave his sister. But when he looked at Courtney he knew she really did need the rest. "I will be here in the morning. If you need anything call me." He leaned down to give her a kiss on the cheek. "I love you." He whispered into her ear.

"I love you too Sonny." Courtney gave him a small smile.

Sonny and Carly were walking out when Sonny stopped to look at Jason. "You call me if anything happens. I trust you with her." With that said the couple was out the door.

Jason walked over to his chair by the bed. He grabbed her hand once again. "You should get some sleep. I will be right here if you need anything."

Courtney looked over at him. "I love you." She then gently closed her eyes and was asleep.

Jason looked her over again. "I love you too."


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Scars  
Author: Mic  
Pairings: Jason/Courtney  
Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: 1,045

Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or anything to do with it.

Summary: She is the new girl running from her past. He is there to help her fight. Jason/Courtney. AU.

Background: Jason and Courtney have never met. Courtney is new in town. So she was never married to A.J. Jason was married to Sam but they are getting a divorce.

Chapter 13

Courtney had been in the hospital for two weeks now and all she wanted was to go home. She was so tired of being here. It was not helping her get any better. There was only one way to fix this. Courtney knew she had to call him. Lorenzo was her only chance of surviving. Courtney had sent Jason home to take a shower and get some sleep. It was one of the few times he had left. It almost seemed like Jason was in the hospital too since he rarely left Courtney's side. Knowing that Jason would be awhile Courtney did the last thing she wanted to. She picked the phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Alcazar."

Courtney paused at his voice. She wasn't sure she could do this. "Lorenzo."

Lorenzo was shocked to hear Courtney's voice on the other end of the call. He had been waiting for her to call him. He had been keeping tabs on her so he knew she was in the hospital. "Courtney, what can I do for you? I heard you were in the hospital. I hope everything is alright." He knew by her calling him everything was not ok, but he wanted to keep up appearances.

"I think you know I wouldn't be calling if everything was fine. I need to see you. Can you come to the hospital now?" Courtney knew Lorenzo's games better than anyone. She could see through him like no other.

"Of course, I can come." Lorenzo had been waiting weeks to see her. He only hoped this wasn't only about her illness.

Courtney could practically hear his smirk through the phone. "Ok, I'm sure you already know what room. I'll see you soon." With that Courtney hung up the phone. She was a nervous wreck. Seeing Lorenzo always brought back painful memories.

Twenty minutes later, Lorenzo strolled through Courtney's hospital room door. Courtney was sitting up in bed, reading a magazine when she heard the door close.

"Hello beautiful." Lorenzo gave her one of his beautiful smiles that use to always lure her to him. It wasn't going to work this time. Courtney was determined not to relieve the past.

"Hi, I'm sure you know why I called." Courtney wanted to get this over with has soon as possible. Mainly, she didn't want Jason, Sonny, or Carly to find Lorenzo here.

"Why don't you explain it to me? I heard your cancer is back." Lorenzo was determined to spend as much time with her as possible even if she looked at him like he disgusted her.

Courtney didn't want to play games, but it was obvious that was the only way to get through to Alcazar. "I'm dying. The cancer has now spread to my liver. The chemo and radiation are helping some, but not enough. The only way I'm going to live is to get a liver transplant and that's why I called you."

Lorenzo had never her speak so bluntly. It surprised him, but he covered it up. "I'm sorry Courtney. You know I only want you to be healthy. I love you."

"I didn't call you here for you pity or you're so called love." Courtney was starting to get frustrated. This was not what she needed. "The only reason I called is because we both know I have a rare blood type and you're a match. You once told me you would do anything for me including giving me part of your liver. I need to know if that still stands."

Lorenzo could tell she was getting stressed and he knew that could be harmful to her health. "You know it does. That's why you called me here."

Courtney was relieved that his offer still stood, but she also knew Lorenzo which meant there were conditions to his offer. "What do I have to do for you in order for you to do this for me?"

Before he could answer, Sonny walked into Courtney's room. "What the hell are you doing here?" Sonny was pissed to see Lorenzo in Courtney's room.

Lorenzo looked over his shoulder at Sonny. "I'm here because Courtney asked me to come."

Sonny looked into his sister's eyes and knew Lorenzo was telling the truth. "Why did you call him? There is no reason for him to be here."

Courtney knew that this was not going to go well. She knew Sonny was not going to like her answer. "Sonny, we both know that Lorenzo does have a reason to be here. He is the only way I will be able to live."

Sonny was furious. "No, there is another way. There has to be. Your life cannot lie in the hands of this monster. I will figure something out. I promise you. You will not die and you won't survive because of him."

"Sonny, why are you making empty promises? Do you want Courtney to die? Because I sure as hell don't." Lorenzo could tell by the look in Sonny's eyes that he might have pushed Sonny too far.

Before Sonny could think of anything, his fist was flying towards Lorenzo. Lorenzo fell back from the force of Sonny's punch. Courtney just lay in her bed wishing she had enough strength to stop the fight between the two.

"Stop, Sonny just stops." Sonny looked at Courtney who looked so broken. He could tell his was hurting her and he could only hope it was due to feelings she may have towards Alcazar. "Sonny, I need for you to calm down and be here for me. We both know that if I wait for the transplant list, I will most likely die waiting. Lorenzo is a perfect match. It is the only way. I need for you to support me on this. I don't want to die. I have too much to live for especially now." By the time she was done, Courtney was sobbing.

It had been so long since he had seen Courtney like this. Sonny knew deep down it was the best choice. "Ok, I get it, but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

Lorenzo stood back watching the siblings and he knew that he was going to win. Courtney was going to play right into his hands.


End file.
